


Of Points and Confessions

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Singapore 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Jo scored his first points this season. Marcus wants to celebrate with his best friend but things don't go as Marcus would have thought.





	Of Points and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said to myself I would write a story about Marcus/Jo if Jo gets points this race (I said that while still 15 drivers where on the track, so it wasn't that clear if he would get points). He did and now here is my story about them.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Marcus was sitting in the Sauber motorhome. His legs were jiggling and he was biting his fingernails. His blue eyes were glued to the TV in front of him where Lewis just started the final lap of the race. But Marcus wasn’t interested in the performance of the Mercedes driver. No, the _real_ interesting thing for him was the name which was currently listed sixth.  
 _Jolyon Palmer_.  
“Come on, you can do it!” Marcus muttered under his breath, slightly hopping up and down where he was sitting. “Come on, Jo, get in there!” Marcus knew that Jo had a slightly comfortable gap between himself and Stoffel but Marcus stopped making any predictions about a race result before the last driver crossed the line. Anything could happen. Even in the last lap. It just needed _one_ small mistake and you would be standing there without any points. So Marcus crossed his fingers for Jolyon, his heart was thumping and he prayed that Jo wouldn’t do anything wrong.   
And finally it seemed as Marcus prayers have been heard. Lewis finished the race, fireworks exploded over the circuit and just moments later a yellow and black car crossed the finish line. P6. Jo had made it! Marcus let out a whoop for which he was earning himself a few strange looks from his crew. But the Swede didn’t care. The joy about his best friend to _finally_ get some points was too big.  
Grinning from ear to ear Marcus got up and searched for his phone. Quickly he typed a message.

\- _Do you want to come over after everything and celebrate? M._

He hit send although he knew that Jo wouldn’t read it straight away but he would do so later. Still smiling broadly Marcus stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned round just to find himself in front of his trainer. Alex shook his head but he also had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
“Be careful or your crew will think you are happy with your retirement and they will manipulate your car so you can retire more often.” He said. Marcus stuck out his tongue.  
“Well, can’t I be happy for my best friend finishing in the points?” The Swede asked. Alex shrugged.  
“I suppose you can. Still, it would be better to be joyful in a more … discreet way? Jo might have got points but you didn’t, neither did Pascal. If you want to scream in joy it would be better to go to the Renault garage. Marcus pulled a face.  
“Yeah, because this is _so_ much more discreet! A Sauber pilot going to Renault to celebrate their points. Very discreet, indeed.” Alex laughed.  
“Just saying. So I guess Jo will be coming over tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” At this a slight hint of red dusted over Marcus’ cheeks.  
“Alex!” He exclaimed. “It’s not like that between us and you know it!” Alex shot his protégé a knowing look.  
“But you would like it to be, right? Your feelings for Jo are more than just friendship, am I right?” Marcus looked at his trainer with his mouth hanging open.  
“You … but … no, I …” He stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence. Alex smiled.  
“I knew. And I’m okay with it Marcus. Really. I want you to be happy, that’s all, okay? So talk to him. I’m sure he’s feeling the same.” And with that Alex disappeared and Marcus was standing there, still shocked not knowing what the hell just happened.

After finishing everything on the track Marcus went back to his hotel room. He glanced at his phone but he had no answer from Jo until now. Sighing Marcus flopped down onto the bed. Alex’s words were still running through his head.  
 _Your feelings for Jo are more than just friendship, am I right?_  
And Marcus had to admit that his trainer was right. He was in love with Jo. Had been since the first time he saw the slightly awkward Brit who turned out to be so much more than just a shy guy. They soon had developed a strong friendship and Marcus felt himself falling more and more for Jo. Still, a friendship was all he could go for – at least that was what Marcus told himself. But now…  
 _I’m sure he’s feeling the same._  
How would Alex know that? What did he know that Marcus didn’t? And what…? A sudden buzz from his phone startled Marcus. When he picked it up he saw that he had a new message.

\- _I’d love to. Coming over right now. J._

Marcus’ heart skipped a beat. Jo was coming over. Now! And Marcus didn’t know how he should react when he opened the door for him. Should he kiss him? Hug him? Shake his hand? Well, certainly not the last thing. Then Jo would immediately know that something was wrong! And Marcus couldn’t bear the awkward situation then. But what should he really do? Slightly panicking Marcus shot up from the bed pacing his room.   
_Hugging!  
Kissing?  
No, not kissing. Hugging!  
But a kiss would be nice!  
But awkward. Hugging it is!  
But I want a kiss._  
Marcus groaned and put his head in his hands. The voices in his head debating over hugging and kissing didn’t make the situation any better! He would just go for…  
 _Knock, knock!_  
Marcus froze. His gaze fell on the door. Gulping he made his way over his hand hovering above the knob. Marcus drew a deep breath and then opened the door. There was Jo smiling warmly. But as soon as he saw his best friend the smile dropped and was replaced with a look of concern.  
“Marcus?” Jo asked. “Everything okay?” Marcus gulped. Without saying a word he beckoned Jo to come in. The Brit slipped inside the room and went straight for the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Marcus slowly stepped closer.  
“Sit down and let’s talk about it.” Jo offered. He wanted to say something more but he didn’t get there.  
Because suddenly Marcus made a move. The Swede launched himself upon his best friend, grabbed his face and pressed a sloppy kiss on Jo’s lips. The Brit froze and Marcus immediately drew back.  
“I’m sorry!” He whispered. “Jo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. But Alex made a comment today and I couldn’t get it out of my head and then…” Marcus waved his hands. Jo looked at him in confusion.  
“Okay, stop please. I don’t get it. Would you tell me everything from the beginning, please?” Marcus took a deep breath. Was it a good sign that Jo wasn’t screaming yet? It had to be, right.  
“Well.” He began. “It all started with my retirement today.”  
And he told Jo everything that happened today. How he came back to the garage crossing his fingers for Jo to get the result he deserved. How Alex noticed Marcus’ joy and made the comment about how they could celebrate. And of course Marcus also talked about his confusion right before Jo came to see him. Jo listened intently and when Marcus finished his cheeks were slightly pink but he also smiled.  
“So, does that mean you are … in love with me?” He asked a little bit hesitant. Marcus nodded.  
“Yes!” He whispered. “Yes, I am. Since the first time I saw you.” Jo chuckled although his cheeks turned a bright pink now.  
“And you couldn’t tell me sooner? I was pining for you for over a year now!” Marcus looked at the Brit dumbfounded.  
“You … what?” Was all he managed to say. Jo scratched the back of his neck.  
“I’m in love with you, too! Have been for a while now but I didn’t know how to tell it. So I kept my mouth shut. I guess we could have gotten there sooner, right? If we just had the courage…” Marcus nodded. He still didn’t know what to say. All his dreams were coming true right now.  
“Can I kiss you?” He finally whispered. Immediately Jo nodded.  
“Yes!” And with that Marcus’ lips were on Jo’s once again. This time the kiss was sweet, slow and absolutely amazing. When they parted they smiled at each other and Marcus rested his forehead on Jo’s.  
“I love you.” He whispered. Jo smiled.  
“I love you, too.” He answered sincerely. Marcus’ eyes wandered to the bed.  
“I guess we can celebrate your points in a proper way know.” He suggested.  
And the way how Jo’s eyes lit up was all Marcus needed to know before he pulled on Jo’s wrist pulling them onto the bed were they were falling in a tangle of limbs.

It would be the first night where they made love. The first night of many to come.


End file.
